Diskussionsfaden:SandroMH/@comment-5686854-20140823112618/@comment-5686854-20151022173525
Weibliche Charaktere in Videospielen Joaa schon ... man braucht ja eine Identifikationsfigur xD TR TR 1: Der erste Teil der Reihe bietet meiner Meinung nach einen guten Start, weil es so einen Überblick gibt, was den Spieler in diesem Teil als auch in den folgenden erwarten wird (also Abenteuer, Rätsel, Verzweiflung und Tod xD). Obwohl mir zwar die simple Steuerung und die Gebiete gefallen haben, hat mir die Tiefe in Laras Charakter gefehlt, da diese zwar tough und schlau wirkte, aber nicht sehr gesprächig und reich an Emotionen wie in den neueren Teilen und auch im Remake. TR 2: Den Teil habe ich nicht selbst gespielt, da es außer einer kleinen Verbesserung der Grafik und der Spielweise keine allzu großen Neuerungen gab, auch wenn die Story (um ein alt-chinesisches Artefakt) recht spannend klang. Hier hat man Lara etwas mehr kennengelernt und fährt das erste Mal mit Fahrzeugen ... da hat mir das Level Venedig am meisten gefallen ^^ Oh, und Laras Sinn für Humor steigert sich zunehmend :D TR 3: Wohl der schwierigste Teil der Reihe, vor allem wenn man mit Speicherkristallen spielt, denn erst wenn man so einen Kristall eingesammel hat, darf man speichern. Zuvor stirbt man wegen dem erhöhten Schwierigkeitsgrad (wirklich alles und jeder will dich töten xD) öfter als man Luftholen kann. Da haben mir aber die Fahrzeugsequenzen ziemlich gefallen als auch die Gebiete ^^ TR 4: Bot keine allzu großen Neuerungen, weshalb ich dieses Spiel eher langweilig fand, und auch die Level wirkten eher eintönig, obwohl sie ja alle in Ägypten spielen. Habe es aber auch nicht selbst gespielt. TR 5: Mein erster Teil der Reihe ^^ Damals haben mir da so ziemlich alle Level gefallen, bis auf das letzte, weil ich bei so einem Time-Run kurz vor dem Ende nicht weitergekommen bin :D Ich fand es aber auch toll, dass man dabei 2 Gebiete mit Fantasy-Elementen hatte und 2 ohne, wobei mir die fantastischen mehr gefallen haben, v.a. das Level, in denen man keine Waffen hatte und die junge Lara spielt. Erinnert ja auch an den ersten Teil, als man auch seine Waffen abgenommen bekommen hat. Zwar kommt das auch in den anderen Teilen vor, aber hier mochte ich es besonders. Angel of Darkness: Das erste PS2-Spiel von Tomb Raider. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich zwar die grafische Neuerungen mochte, aber die Steuerung dafür umso weniger xD Auch das Prinzip "Ich bin noch nicht stark genug", um dies und das zu machen, weswegen ich dies und jenes erledigen muss, damit ich "starker" (ja, es hieß wirklich immer starker xD) werde, bspw eine bestimmte Kiste verschieben, um eine andere Tür öffnen zu können oder weiter zu springen ... hat mich etwas gestört da es meist uneindeutig war, was man tun musste ^^ Auch den Soundtrack mochte ich nicht soo sehr, dafür aber die Story, wobei die AoD-Lara irgendwie eine andere zu sein schien als in den anderen Teilen, also charakteristisch ... ein paar kecke Witze hatte die Lady trotzdem noch parat :D Legend: Eines meiner liebsten Teile! Wunderschöner Soundtrack und Leveldesign, tolle Figuren mit Charakter, gute Story (rund um König Arthur und Excalibur, passend dazu, als ich Merlin geschaut habe :D) und Gameplay (die Motoradsequenzen sowie die Quicktime-Events fand ich gelungen, ebenso wie die Rätsel). Schade nur, dass die Spieldauer so kurz war ^^ Dass Zip und Alister ab und zu so viel geredet haben hat mich nicht soo gestört, da es voll den Kontrast zu den älteren Spielen bildet, wo es die meiste Zeit recht still ist. Und Lara weist mehr charakterliche Tiefe auf, yays! Anniversary: Eins der besten Remakes. Wirklich sehr schön gemacht *-* Underworld: Auch wenn Steuerungstechnisch keine Änderungen aufzufallen sind, mochte ich die Grafik dafür umso mehr, genauso wie die Fortführung der Legend- und Anniversary-Story und die Musik (*-*). Fand es cool, dass sie das mit dem Doppelgänger aus Anniversary aufgegriffen und erweitert haben, ebenso wie das mit Natla und Amanda, da ich es recht gerne habe, wenn Chars aus vergangenen Teilen wieder auftauchen und nicht irgendwie vollkommen verschwinden. Bin iwie ganz froh, dass Square Enix/Crystal Dynamics Core Design abgelöst haben ... Reboot: ... naja vielleicht nicht allzu sehr, weil mich zum ersten mal in der Tomb Raider-Geschichte die Schießerei gestört hat (okay okay, ich geb's ja zu ... im 5. Teil hat sie mich zu Beginn auch gestört, aber das war was anderes xD) Zwar ist die Grafik richtig gut (die Musik dagegen so lalla), und es ist auch eine Charakterentwicklung vorhanden (... wenn auch eine ziemlich krasse?) und die Story ist auch ganz nett - war von der Geschichte rum um Yamatai schon angetan, jedoch verband ich nicht so viel damit -, aber ... ich weiß auch nicht, was nicht zu 100% überzeugt, was vielleicht an der ungewohnten Brutalität lag, die im Reboot auftauchte. Und, nunja, ich steh nicht so auf Brutalität, was man mir hoffentlich nicht übel nimmt. Aber alles in allem war der Reboot ganz okay, schade nur, dass sie praktisch dazu gezwungen waren, eine neue Lara und ein neues TR-Prinzip zu entwerfen. Guardian of Light: Obwohl das Spiel jetzt nicht soo ansprechend war, finde ich, dass es im Multiplayer Modus viel mehr Spaß macht und die Rätsel auch viel spaßiger sind, weil man dafür miteinander kooperieren muss, und beim Alleingang sind die Rätsel auch nicht so fordernd ^^ Trotzdem konnte ich mich mit der Perspektive nicht so anfreunden :D "Netter neuer Look."' "In dir steckt einfach zu viel Lara, Sklave." (- Natla & Lara's Doppelgängerin, TRU) und trotzdem kann niemand mehr Lara sein als die einzig wahre selbst :D